AL SALIR EL SOL
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Harry recuerda como se enamoro de Draco, los momentos que paso a su lado, los besos que se dieron... mientras Draco duerme ¿Despertará?
1. AL SALIR EL SOL

Bueno, hay que decir a quien pertenece cada cosa. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy a J.k.Rowling (y todo el universo potteriano también le pertenece a ella), la canción de "Al salir el sol" a Warcry, y el argumento a mi.

Quizás hay que añadir que toda la historia es un continuo salto en el tiempo, del presente al pasado.

**AL SALIR EL SOL**

_Hora de partir, muy lejos de aquí  
La gente se abraza, se siente el miedo latir  
Palabras de amor, que el viento llevo  
Cuantos sueños antes de que salga el sol  
_

Todo se había precipitado en los últimos meses, las batallas se habían sucedido unas a otras, unas veces ganaban los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, otras ganaban los mortífagos.

En esos tiempos la guerra no había llegado a su punto álgido aun.

El enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort iba a ser ese punto, y realmente lo fue, una batalla que todo el mundo deseaba, porque cuando uno de los dos pereciera todo quedaría en calma, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Aunque todo el mundo deseara que se librara esa batalla, esta llego antes de lo previsto. Por mucho que todos protegieran al niño hasta que acabara su ultimo año, Voldemort lo ataco cuando ascendía al tren en Londres para ir a Hogwarts, todavía le quedaba un año de estudios.

Todos consideraban que era demasiado joven para enfrentarse a él, pero en el momento decisivo, su voluntad de querer vivir se impuso, y vivió, y venció.

Pero obtuvo ayuda de donde nadie se esperaba que la tuviese.

Draco Malfoy se había interpuesto en una de las peores maldiciones que Voldemort había lanzado en el transcurso de la lucha, y Harry tuvo breves momentos para reponerse y lanzar al mago oscuro un hechizo que le hirió en el brazo.

Una pequeña herida, pero marco una gran diferencia en el momento final.

Pero nadie se explicaba porque Draco Malfoy, que odiaba a Harry con todo su ser, se había interpuesto.

Las deducciones eran diversas.

**- Quería que el ministerio le devolviera los bienes que le habían confiscado a su padre, si salvaba la vida a Harry creía que todos le aclamarían como a un héroe** - solían decir los Ravenclaws.

- **Quería que liberaran a su padre, si hizo eso fue para que su familia quedaría libre de culpa** - decían los Hufflepuffs.

- **Quería matar a Harry el mismo** - decían los Gryffindors encabezados por Ron Weasley.

Los Slytherins no opinaban, quizás porque eran demasiado reservados, sólo fruncían el ceño cada vez que pasaban por la enfermería, que era donde estaba Malfoy en coma.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería esperando a que el chico despertase, pero quizás también era para librarse de sus admiradores.

**- ¿Sabéis que utilizo un hechizo de nivel avanzado¡Harry es genial!** - los Ravenclaws alababan sus conocimientos.

**- ¿Sabéis que ahora no tiene novia¡Quien pudiera salir con él¡Es tan guapo!** - los Hufflepuffs cotilleaban sobre su vida.

**- ¿Sabéis que protegió a unos de primero exponiéndose él? Si yo hubiese sido tu, Parvati, no hubiese dejado que cortara conmigo ¡Es tan valiente**! - los Gryffindors miraban con pena a Parvati Patil con quien Harry había salido el año anterior.

Los Slytherins sólo arrugaban la nariz cada vez que oían un comentario como ese, y miraban hacia la puerta, quizás esperando que entrase por ella al que todo el mundo consideraba el príncipe de Slytherin, a quien los Slytherins consideraban genial, guapo y astuto.

Pero Harry ignoraba esos comentarios e iba después de clases a la enfermería, y se quedaba allí hasta que la enfermera lo hacia fuera.

Sus mejores amigos se preocupaban por él.

- **Debe sentirse culpable** - decía Hermione Granger cada vez que lo veía salir.

- **Nadie pidió al hurón que se interpusiera en aquel hechizo, si lo hizo fue por su propia voluntad, Harry no tendría que sentirse mal por ello** - decía Ron Weasley.

- **Yo encuentro que es tan romántico**… - decía Ginny Weasley con voz picara, a la que todos miraban como si estuviese loca.

Otros mejores amigos también se preocupaban.

**- Cuando despierte le echare un crutacius, a ver si aprende a no hacerme preocupar** - decía Pansy Parkinson, quien por las noches solía ir a la habitación de Draco solo para tumbarse en su vacía cama.

- **Cuando** **despierte voy a hacer que escupa el porque se metió en medio de esa batalla** - decía Blaise Zabini mientras miraba con odio a Potter.

- **Cuando despierte estoy seguro que nos tendrá que decir una sorpresa no muy agradable** - decía Theodore Nott con mucha tranquilidad.

Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabble no decían nada, quizás se sintieran culpables de no haber podido proteger a Draco Malfoy.

_Algunos no volverán, a sus casas contemplar  
Sus padres, novias, y amigos no los verán nunca más  
Y escucho una voz, susurrando amor  
Un sueño de esperanza de un joven corazón  
_

* * *

**- Hoy llueve… recuerdas Draco... aquel día también llovía…**

Y Harry se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

_Harry caminaba de regreso a su Sala Común después de entrenar al Quidditch. Había cancelado el entrenamiento al ver que comenzaba a llover, pero los chicos habían protestado, y habían seguido jugando al Quidditch, pero él..._

_Últimamente sentía un hastío en todo lo que hacia, las clases pasaban mientras miraba a la ventana, en aquel entonces daba igual que estudiase o no, moriría a manos de Voldemort, esa era su impresión. Se pasaba los días sin hacer nada, sentado junto al fuego, dormitando la mayoría de las veces, tenía siempre sueño, pero le costaba dormirse. Se hallaba en el fondo de un precipicio y no sabía como volver a subir por él._

_Aquel día no era diferente._

_Hasta que algo llamo su atención._

_Una figura estaba bajo la lluvia empapándose. _

_Una figura de aparente fragilidad._

_Harry se sintió atraído por ella y dejo que la lluvia resbalara por su cuerpo también, pronto aquella figura alzo los ojos desafiantes y vio que eran plateados, y que aquellos ojos pertenecían a Malfoy._

_- **Te estas mojando** - observo Harry._

_**- Tu también.**_

_Y unos momentos de confusión pasaron hasta que Malfoy dio la vuelta y se fue lentamente._

**- La curiosidad venció entonces, sólo quería saber porque estabas bajo la lluvia, mi mente no podía olvidarte, eras un enigma... todavía lo eres... y te amo por ello, pero incluso si te conociera completamente no podría dejar de amarte...**

_No podía dejar de mirarlo, desde la otra banda del Gran Comedor, en las clases que compartían, siempre que estaba a la vista su atención se concentraba solamente en él._

_Y se divertía cuando notaba al chico enfurruñarse cuando descubría sus miradas, y entonces le miraba como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada._

_Entonces vinieron las notitas amenazantes. _

_Harry se reía cuando las leía, habían en ellas mil y una maneras de torturar a Harry que Draco pensaba utilizar si no paraba de mirarlo._

_Harry le escribió de vuelta "perro ladrador poco mordedor"_

"_¿Me estas llamando perro¡Especie de babosa insignificante¡Eso eres tú! Te cogeré un día de improviso y te encerrare en las mazmorras, y allí te morirás de hambre hasta que alguien encuentre tu cadáver"_

"_¿No me darás ni postre?"_

"_Claro que no, te morirás de hambre, y tendrás que comer gusanos y las ratas que allí habitan... y Patil llorara, pero pronto encontrara el consuelo en otro chico"_

"_He roto con Parvati, se canso de que no la hiciera caso"_

"_Bien, comienzo a considerar que ella tiene algo de buen gusto, lastima que sea una Gryffindor"_

**- Era divertido, era como renacer, siempre encontraba una misteriosa notita en los lugares más insospechados, en el bolsillo del uniforme, encima de mi cama, entre mis apuntes, nunca logre descubrir como lo hacías ¿me lo dirás cuando despiertes?**

_Volvía a tener insomnio, estaba tan cansado, tenía tanto sueño, pero llevaba varias horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder cerrar los ojos._

_Finalmente decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un baño en los lavabos de los Prefectos, Harry no lo era, pero a esas horas nadie se enteraría de ello._

_Dijo la contraseña que Ron le había dado, y entro quitándose la capa de invisibilidad._

_**- ¿Potter?**_

_Harry miro hacia el sonido de la voz, imaginándose quizás que era Myrtle, y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, un Draco Malfoy dándose un baño, con el agua escurriéndose por su pelo, una gota caía por el cuello, otra gota delineaba sus labios, y Harry sentía su boca seca..._

_Solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás y resbalo aplastándose la cara contra el suelo._

_Pies blancos sobre mármol negro, pies desnudos demasiado cerca de la cara de Harry y Harry levanto la vista para encontrarse a un muy desnudo Slytherin._

_**- Yo solo... no podía dormir... quería darme un barro, quiero decir baño... - **balbuceo Harry_

_Draco sonrió de esa manera que hacia que quienes lo contemplaban sintieran un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Apunto a Harry con la varita (que Harry no se había fijado que estaba en su mano, estaba demasiado absorto en observar otras cosas de Draco) y..._

_Harry acabo dentro de la bañera vestido con Draco mirándolo arrogantemente desde el borde. Harry no dudo en utilizar su propia varita (que llevaba en el bolsillo) y un "accio" para que Malfoy acabara también allí dentro._

_Ahora era Harry quien sonreía._

_Pero poco duro su alegría cuando noto que un chorro de agua impactaba contra su boca._

_Y se vengo..._

**- Fue la primera vez que peleábamos entre risas... **

**- Señor Potter** - y Harry se sobresalto encontrándose a la Enfermera Pomfrey detrás suyo - **ya es hora de cenar, tiene que ir al Gran Comedor.**

**- ¿No me puedo quedar aquí?**

**- Debe...**

**- Por favor **- suplico Harry

**- Bueno, pero no va a dormir aquí, se tendrá que ir a la torre de Gryffindor.**

**_- ¿Y como no vino aquí¡¡¡Si se encontraba mal hubiera podido venir a dormir aquí, nada de dormir en la torre de Gryffindor!_**

_**- No grite, por favor... ayer no me encontraba resfriado... **- y Harry tosió._

**_- Acuéstese, Señorita Granger ayúdelo_**

_**- Si... vamos Harry** - la enfermera se fue a por unas medicinas y la chica no tardo en reprenderlo - **¡Como se te ocurre salir de noche sin más abrigo que la capa de invisibilidad¡Y caerte vestido en el baño!** - evidentemente Harry no había dicho nada de aquella pelea con Draco a nadie._

_La chica no se aparto de su lado hasta que la enfermera la mando a clases, incluso le dio el desayuno, y seguía amonestándolo, por suerte Ron estaba allí y intentaba suavizar a la chica. No hubo ningún momento de tranquilidad, y menos cuando Harry se quejo de la comida que le daban, Hermione le explico que era comida ideal para enfermos._

_Las horas pasaban lentamente, no había nadie con quien hablar, la enfermera estaba en su despacho creyendo que Harry dormía, y comenzaba a hacerlo cuando hubo un revuelo extraño en la cama de su lado. Se levanto lentamente para ver que pasaba, y encontró, en medio de las sabanas revueltas, una magdalena con chocolate (aquellas que no le habían dejado comer), un tubito de los que usaban en pociones y una nota._

"_La he hecho en clase de pociones, ya sabes que soy un alumno aventajado, hará que te recuperes antes (no es del todo legal, por eso Madame Pomfrey nunca te la dará, pero es muy eficaz). No es preocupación lo que hace que te envíe esta poción, pero encuentro ridículo que te mueras por un resfriado, eso hará que la gente crea que es fácil ganarte, y hará que crean que yo también soy débil"_

_Harry rió (tanto como su dolor de cuello le dejo), y escribió una breve nota detrás de aquel papel, y después llamo a Dobby, y le pidió que discretamente dejara esa nota al lado de Malfoy. Y se tomo la poción, solo Voldemort podía matarlo así que aunque fuera veneno no moriría._

_Más tarde Hermione le explicaba una anécdota que había pasado en Runas Antiguas, al parecer Malfoy había gritado por todo lo alto, sin venir a cuento (al menos para Hermione y Ron), " ¡Desagradecido¡Le envió una magdalena de las que más me gustan, y cree que es porque me preocupo!"_

**- Desde aquel día me escabullí a las cocinas para coger magdalenas de chocolate, y te enviaba una nota con ellas "_Esta es porque se que son las magdalenas que mas te gustan"_, _"Esta es por haberte preocupado por mi_" o "_Esta es por Harry Potter_" estaban destinadas a enfuruñarte, aunque con el tiempo cambiaron "_Esta es porque te quiero_", "_Esta porque estas muy hermoso hoy_" o "_Nos vemos a las nueve"_**

**- Señor Potter, ya ha acabado de cenar, váyase a dormir.**

**- Si, Enfermera Pomfrey**.

_Cuando salga el sol  
Y sientas su calor  
Volveré aquí donde hoy te besé  
Cuando salga el sol  
_

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba animada cuando Harry entró, y las conversaciones se fueron apagando con rapidez. Harry solo pudo pensar que allí donde él entraba traía el silencio, la soledad, la angustia; era como un agujero negro que absorve la luz, a su alrededor solo hay tinieblas.

**- Siéntate aquí Harry** - le llamo Hermione desde su butaca favorita. La preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica.

Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para la butaca.

_Veía en el ella a un rubio leyendo un libro. Harry le pregunto como había entrado y él había sonreído como sólo él sabía hacer, diciendo con ella que habían muchos misterios dentro de Draco. Pero eso había sido unos días antes de acabar el sexto curso, por aquel entonces ya habían pasado muchas cosas entre Harry y Draco._

**- ¡Harry!**

**- Lo siento Hermione, me distraje** - dijo sonriendo afectuosamente, quizás no tanto para la chica, sino para aquel recuerdo. Pero Hermione no lo sabía y pensó que volver a ver a Harry sonreír era un buen cambio.

**- ¿Quién gana?** - pregunto a Ron y a Ginny que estaban jugando al ajedrez, de mientras se sentó en las mullidas butacas rojas de Gryffindor.

- **Yo** - dijo Ron alegremente - **me encanta al ajedrez** - dijo haciendo un rápido movimiento - **jaque mate. **

**- ¡Te odio Ron!**

**- ¿Juegas Harry?**

**_- Cualquier persona (fíjate que digo persona) que se precie debería jugar al ajedrez, es una batalla entre dos fuerzas que requiere de todo el ingenio de los contrincantes, toda su astucia, en Slytherin organizamos competiciones de ajedrez._**

_**- Yo lo veo como una alegoría de mi vida.**_

_**- Lo es, y harías bien en jugar más a menudo, quizás te de ideas para ganar la batalla.**_

_**- No veo como, cómo no convierta a Voldemort en una pieza de ajedrez...**_

_**- ¿En el rey negro?**_

**_- Si, son tan parecidos, se resguarda detrás de todas las otras piezas, casi no se mueve, pero muerto él acabado el juego, sin embargo... cuesta tanto llegar hasta él..._**

_**- ¿Y la dama negra sería Bella?**_

_**- Lestrange estaría bien, pero tu padre también haría buen papel, como tiene el pelo largo...** - lo que le valio un golpe en el brazo._

_**- No, mi padre y Severus serían los dos alfiles.**_

_**- ¿Y las torres y los caballos?**_

**_- Las torres podrían ser Crabble y Goyle Padre, tienen su misma corpulencia... los caballos... quizás los hermanos Lestrange. Y Los peones serían los demás mortífagos._**

_**- Y en mi bando yo sería el rey** - dijo Harry._

_- **Pues quedarías bien de Dama, eres igual de sumiso.**_

_**- No eres nadie para llamarme sumiso, te recuerdo que anoche...**_

_**- Además** - le corto Draco - **Dumby reúne casi todas las características del Rey: escondiéndose siempre detrás de la orden del Fénix, no se le ve en las batallas... pero si él muere la lucha continuara...**_

_**- Hasta que yo muera...**_

_**- Pero no morirás. Bueno, tu eres el Rey, Dumby** - Harry no dijo nada por el mote con que Draco llamaba a Dumbledore, había intentado por todos los medios que no le llamara así, pero Draco le sonreía inocentemente y el decía que era un mote cariñoso - **es la Dama, lleva casi tantos anillos como una mujer, por no hablar de que se trenza la barba.**_

**_- Ron y Hermione serían los alfiles. Y... Ginny sería un caballo sin duda, Neville y Luna serían las torres... me falta un caballo..._**

_**- ¿Los Gemelos Weasley?**_

**_- Si... los peones serían los de la Orden..._**

**- ¿Harry?** - y Harry volvió a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba - **¿Juegas?**

**- Si, solo recordaba que hace tiempo alguien me dijo que todos deberían jugar al ajedrez, que desarrolla el ingenio y la astucia** - y Harry sonrió melancólicamente.

- **Eso es algo muy Slytherin.**

**- Bueno, los Slytherins tienen competiciones de ajedrez entre ellos** - dijo Hermione, y los chicos se la quedaron mirando - **sale en Historia de Hogwarts: los Slytherins compiten desde 1632. No se quien te dijo eso Harry, pero creo que tenía razón -** Harry sonrió, suerte que Hermione no sabía que estaba hablando de Draco - **me gustaría conocerla...**

**- Conocerlo, y lo conoces, pero no va a ser posible de momento que hables con él...**

_Y fue junto a mí, sin nada decir  
Callado sufriendo, a punto de combatir  
Y todo empezó y escuche su voz  
Que bajo una espada se apago  
_

* * *

En la soledad del dormitorio (porque era el único que permanecía despierto) Harry miraba las estrellas por la ventana. Sentía las suaves respiraciones de sus amigos, y el ronquido de Dean, y el silbido que hacia Ron al expulsar el aire.

Había mucha paz allí.

Y volvió a recordar el día en que jugaron al ajedrez por primera vez.

**_- Pero si él muere la lucha continuara..._**

_**- Hasta que yo muera...**_

_**- Pero no morirás.**_

Y recordó la voz de Draco al decir aquel "no morirás" segura y decidida. ¿En aquel momento ya estaba dispuesto a morir por Harry¿A meterse en medio de una maldición de las peores que existían¿En una maldición que le sumió en un mundo lleno de pesadillas?

Porque ahí es donde estaba Draco, soñando pesadillas, y nada podía volverlo a traer al mundo real, ninguna poción que hacia Snape (algunas de las cuales eran experimentos suyos) nada que Madame Pomfrey pudiera hacer, ninguna idea por parte de Dumbledore, quizás lo único que podía traerle de regreso era su propia voluntad, de la que Draco tenía mucha, pero Harry no sabía si la suficiente para vencer a sus pesadillas.

Y si Draco despertaba... nada podía asegurar que fuera el mismo Draco que antes... se podía haber vuelto loco o... podía haberse vuelto un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Pero Harry estaba decidido a quedarse junto a Draco, si acababa el curso y todavía estaba en coma se lo llevaría a su casa (a la que Harry planeaba comprar) y lo cuidaría con todo el esmero posible, no dejaría que lo encerrasen en San Mungo como a todos los que recibían esta maldición. Y si Draco despertaba no muy cuerdo o se había convertido en un Lord Oscuro... Harry no sabía bien lo que pasaría, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado.

_Al final le busque y enseguida le encontré  
Con un aliento de vida agarrado a su piel  
Me hizo jurar que volvería atrás  
Y que aquellas palabras no debía olvidar  
_

* * *

**- ¡Que día más bonito que hace¡No ha salido el sol, esta nublado, pero no parece que vaya a llover¡Lo que lo convierte en un día perfecto!**

**- Sobretodo para una cita en Hogsmeade con Hermione ¿no?**

**- Bueno - **y Ron se sonrojo a más no poder - **Hermione y yo estuvimos pensando que nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.**

**- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacer de alcahueta.**

**- No va a ser una cita, sino una salida de amigos ¡Vamos! No acepto un no por respuesta, y no voy a dejar que pases un día más encerrado en la enfermería.**

Y Ron salio de la habitación dejándolo solo mirando por la ventana, allí entre los valles se podía ver el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade.

**- Nunca fuimos a Hogsmeade Draco ¿Por qué? Las razones que me daban entonces, no me parecen validas hoy, no tengo ningún recuerdo tuyo allí. Se que la guerra amenazaba el pueblo, que se habían prohibido las visitas, pero... podíamos habernos escapado.**

_Cuando salga el sol  
Y sienta su calor  
Dile que con ella no podré volver  
Cuando salga el sol  
_

* * *

Harry entro en la enfermería y se dejo caer en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Draco.

**- Lo siento Draco, no he venido esta mañana. Hoy... he ido a Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione, se que no te caen bien... pero son mis mejores amigos... quizás los únicos, porque los otros no han compartido los momentos que he compartido con ellos... creo que son lo que me mantiene cuerdo... hacen que no me hunda en la desesperación que siento por no tenerte a mi lado... Te amo Draco, nunca dudes eso...**

Y Harry se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Draco, le aparto lentamente el cabello de la cara, le acaricio las mejillas que todavía se mantenían sonrojadas, paso sus dedos por los labios del chico y se inclino para besar dulcemente su boca. Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Draco, pero provenía de Harry.

- **Si fueses la Bella Durmiente te despertarías ahora, pero no lo eres, aunque nadie dudará de que eres bello y que estas durmiendo** - agrego con media sonrisa - **ni que eres bello cuando duermes...**

_Harry ya se había recuperado del resfriado, y había comenzado a enviar magdalenas a Malfoy para fastidiarle un poco, se divertía con ello, pero había surgido un problema._

_Un problema que hacia que Harry se diese cabezazos contra las paredes cuando surgía. A veces, en los momentos más impensados, recordaba a Malfoy tal como lo había visto en el baño de los Prefectos: Desnudo en medio de la tina, con las gotas resbalando por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Harry quisiese recoger aquellas gotas con sus dedos, o, a veces, imaginaba que era su lengua la que probaba el sabor de aquellas pequeñas gotas._

_La mayoría de las veces que pasaba esto, acababa corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para darse una ducha fría (en otras ocasiones no podía ir a Gryffindor, había sido especialmente bochornoso cuando le había pasado en pociones, con Snape de mal humor, y él mirando embobado a Draco que estaba sentado unos asientos más adelante)_

_Pero aquel día simplemente paseaba por un pasillo desierto, de esos que suelen abundar en Hogwarts, un pasillo por el que Harry nunca había pasado, que acabo en una terraza con vistas al lago._

_Muy hermosa vista, sin duda, pero había algo más bello recostado contra el muro. Draco dormía mientras el sol lo acariciaba, un libro había caído de sus manos, sin duda había estado leyendo y se había acabado durmiendo bajo los rayos de aquel sol primaveral._

_Harry no sabía que hacer, quería quedarse contemplándolo, pero tenía miedo de que se despertara y se lo encontrara allí. Pero el deseo fue más fuerte que el miedo, y Harry permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, para después acercarse lentamente y tocar su cabello con las manos, e inclinarse y besarlo._

_Fue sólo una caricia, pero... Harry quedo aturdido. Era la más maravillosa sensación que había sentido nunca, así volvió a acariciar los labios de Draco con los suyos, y se volvió a perder en esa sensación de pleno bienestar. _

_En medio de ese aturdimiento se dio cuenta de una cosa, dos ojos grises lo observaban. ¡Draco se había despertado!_

_Enseguida Harry se aparto y cayo de espaldas, los inexpresivos ojos de Draco lo observaban._

_**- Yo... lo siento... no quería... bueno, si quería, pero no de esta manera, yo...**_

_Pero los inexpresivos ojos de Draco seguían fijos en él, así que Harry sólo pudo levantarse rápidamente y correr, correr tanto como lo daban las piernas._

**- ¡Señor Potter!** - y Harry emergió desde las profundidades de su memoria - **Va a ir a cenar al comedor, y esta vez no le dejare que se quede aquí.**

**- Claro, ahora mismo me voy **- y la enfermera satisfecha desapareció en su despacho.

Harry lo aprovecho para acariciar otra vez la piel de Draco, y besarlo como había hecho aquella vez, sólo con una caricia.

**- Iremos a Hogsmeade cuando despiertes, te lo prometo, iremos tu y yo, ahora ya no hay peligro de ataques... y visitaremos todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, iremos a comprar a Honeydukes montones de magdalenas de chocolates, así que despierta pronto amor...**

_Hacia ese lugar firme caminé  
Llevando conmigo un peso  
Que quería perder  
Llevando el adiós de un pobre corazón  
Portando conmigo palabras de dolor  
_

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba tan animado como siempre, las cenas siempre habían sido igual, conversaciones entre amigos explicando lo que había ocurrido durante el día, eso era algo que la guerra no había cambiado, Hermione y Ron contando lo que habían visto en Hogsmeade y Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. Las cenas siempre habían sido animadas...

_...y los desayunos siempre silenciosos, con alumnos demasiado dormidos._

_Harry abrió su boca y comió un brioche y sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, escupió enseguida aquello que había comido._

_**- ¡Que asco Harry!** - grito Hermione - **¿Se puede saber que haces?**_

_**- Esta malo, amargo...**_

_**- Quizás trates de envenenarte** - sugirió Ron - **mira como te mira el hurón.**_

_Draco lo miraba desde su mesa con el odio brillando en sus pupilas. Intensamente, sin parpadear siquiera. Lo quería ver muerto, quería matarlo el mismo._

_Harry rehuyo su mirada, y se mordió el labio inferior. _

_Dolía._

_**- Hermione...**_

_**- ¿Te ha sentado mal¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?**_

_**- ¿Tienes aquí un papel y una pluma?**_

_**- ¿Qué? Si que tengo pero...**_

_**- Por favor, déjamelo.**_

_Y aunque Harry creyera que de nada serviría escribirle a Draco las razones por las que lo había besado, escribió, y escribió, dejando que su corazón hablara de la vez que lo vio bajo la lluvia, de muchas otras veces que lo había observado, de la forma en que lo amaba... _

_Y envió el mensaje junto a una magdalena a través de Dobby._

**- ¡Harry!**

**- Lo siento, estaba distraído.**

**- Últimamente te distraes mucho...**

**- Lo se... recuerdo...**

**- ¿Los tiempos de la guerra?**

**- Si, recuerdo que también hubieron cosas buenas en aquellos tiempos, que ahora parecen tan lejanos, parece que hace mil años desde que todo pasó.**

**- Amigo, sólo han sido dos meses...**

**- Pero la vida ha cambiado tanto en estos dos meses, una vida mejor, que opaca los tiempos de la guerra que hace que parezca tan lejana...**

**- Si Hermione... **

Pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo en lo que acababa de firmar, pero como no quería preocupar a sus amigos les sonrió y le dio la razón a la chica. Él preferiría mil veces volver a vivir la incertidumbre, la angustia de la guerra, sus horrores, con tal de que Draco volviera a estar a su lado, que le abrazara mientras veían el amanecer, que le besara, que le acariciara...

_Cuando salga el sol  
Y sientas su calor  
Piensa en él acariciando tu piel  
Cuando salga el sol  
_

* * *

Con la Capa de Invisibilidad encima suyo entró cuidadosamente en la enfermería, vigilando no hacer ruido y desactivar momentáneamente las alarmas que Pomfrey tenía para avisarle si entraba algún herido.

Se acerco a la cama donde dormía su ¿novio¿amante? nunca habían necesitado usar ese termino, nunca habían discutido lo que eran, no habían tenido esa necesidad, eran dos personas que se amaban.

Se estiro a su lado y lo abrazo, manteniendo su cuerpo junto al suyo lo más cerca que podía. Aspiro el aroma de Draco desprendía, su Draco, era el mismo de siempre, el que a Harry tanto le gustaba respirara, recordaba...

_**- Me gustaría respirar siempre este olor - **dijo Harry mientras ponía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Draco._

_**- No digas tonterías - **se rió Draco** - el olfato humano acaba acostumbrándose a los olores al cabo de unos minutos, si lo respirases siempre no lo notarias...**_

_**- Pero eso significaría que estarías siempre a mi lado, entonces sería la persona más feliz que existiese encima de la tierra.**_

_Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando de olores porque se tuvieron que separar de inmediato, Harry había encontrado a Draco en la biblioteca en un momento en el que no había nadie cerca y se le había acercado, pero ahora se oían unos pasos, y los dos chicos se despidieron yendo cada uno hacia un lado diferente._

Harry estrecho todavía más contra su cuerpo el cuerpo inerte de Draco. Y ya no pudo aguantar más, comenzó a sollozar bajito, sin querer llamar la atención de nadie, aunque no había nadie más que ellos dos en aquella habitación.

**- Vuelve a mi Draco... no puedo seguir así, paso más tiempo hundido en mis recuerdos que prestando atención a lo que realmente me rodea, porque en mis recuerdos estas tu, y sólo allí soy feliz... vuelve a mi... como yo volví a ti aquella vez...**

_El partido Gryffindor-Slytherin no había acabado muy bien para nadie, y menos que nadie para los buscadores. Finalmente, después de cinco años Draco había cogido la Snitch, y no había sido una persecución muy igualada._

_Todos habían visto que Harry no estaba en forma, y nadie sabia con exactitud que era lo que pasaba, últimamente los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Gryffindor habían estado flojos, Harry además aparecía con ojeras por las mañanas, sufría de insomnio y estaba más distraído de lo que era normal en él, y cuando le preguntaban que qué era lo que le pasaba, Harry sólo forzaba una sonrisa y decía que nada, para volverse a quedar inmediatamente ausente._

_Hay que decir que no había vuelto a encontrar nada de comida amarga, ni agria, ni nada que tuviera mal sabor. Pero ahora Draco ni siquiera lo miraba (eso es lo que le parecía a él, Draco lo miraba de reojo)_

_El partido de Quidditch no acabo sólo con la Snitch en la mano de Draco, también acabo cuando Harry cayó de la escoba y perdió el conocimiento._

_Despertó sintiendo unos labios que le besaban y no reconoció quien era hasta que esa persona le paso las gafas, entonces se encontró con que Draco le miraba dulcemente (algo que jamás le había pasado)_

_**- Malfoy...**_

_**- ¿Si?**_

_**- ¿Estoy soñando**? - y Draco rió con esa risa tan liviana que enamoro a Harry todavía más._

_**- Quizás... **_

**- Si yo te besara ahora ¿Volverías? Te he besado ya tantas veces y no has despertado...**

Sin embargo Harry no lo beso, el sueño se había apoderado de él y lo llevaba rápidamente a la inconsciencia.

Y soñó con Draco, con la risa de su Draco, sus escalofriantes sonrisas, sus...

Pero no tardo en volverse a despertar, el sol entraba por los grandes ventanales, y nadie había cerrado las cortinas. Era evidente, no había ningún otro paciente que Draco, y si este se despertaba para quejarse por el sol que entraba, sería bien recibido.

**- Hace un día hermoso, aunque si estuvieras despierto lo más seguro es que te estuvieras quejando... son las seis de la mañana, sólo los pájaros están despiertos a estas horas, piando horriblemente... Buenos días Draco** - y le beso suavemente como cada mañana hacía.

Harry se acerco al ventanal y miro a través de él. Desde allí se veía parte del jardín, también parte del castillo con la torre de astronomía elevándose.

_- ¿**Qué hora es?** - pregunto Draco aquella vez._

_**- Las seis de la mañana, es temprano, pero escucha, los pájaros están cantando, saludan el nuevo día...**_

_**- Muy romántico Potter** - Eso era algo malo, Draco sólo lo llamaba ahora Potter cuando había gente delante, o cuando había hecho algo que no le gustaba. Además, estaba utilizando ese tono irónico que utilizaba en las peleas de hacia tiempo - ¡**Son las seis de la mañana¡Y los horribles pájaros están despiertos a estas horribles horas piando horriblemente¡Yo quiero dormir!**_

_Harry estaba perplejo, nunca había visto a Draco comportarse así, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba (Harry tampoco estaba muy despierto ¡eran las seis de la mañana!)_

_**- ¡Tienes mal despertar!**_

_**- Si... ¿y que? Recuérdame que no vuelva a ver a estudiar astronomía, prefiero suspender antes que volver a tener un despertar como este...**_

_Harry sólo pudo reírse interiormente, intentando no ofender a Draco, que parecía estar de muy malas por la mañana. Cada día que pasaba descubría algo nuevo de él, y cada día que pasaba descubría que su vida comenzaba a centrarse sólo alrededor de Draco._

**- Será mejor que vuelva a mi torre Draco, pero quiero que sepas, que si algún día llegas a despertar estaré a tu lado, siempre a tu lado... mi Draco** - y Harry emprendió la vuelta a su torre.

_Cuando salió el sol  
Y sintió su calor  
Vi caer una lagrima a sus pies  
Al salir el sol_

- **Harry...** - murmuro la única persona que quedaba en la enfermería.


	2. EL ULTIMO

¡Cuánto tiempo sin publicar! He sufrido un bloqueo, y todavía no esta superado, pero cuando se acercan los exámenes, las palabras fluyen solas, en cambio yo tendría que estar escribiendo un informe en otro documento sobre las reacciones químicas de los pigmentos.

Me ha costado, llevaba un montón de tiempo intentando que quedase bien, espero que os guste el resultado, porque lo he escrito por el montón de Reviews que he recibido pidiéndome una continuación.

Me olvidaba ¡Gracias por los Reviews que me habéis dejado! Gracias a Seles Wilder, a Firithfalaswen, a Diabolik, a kaila ren hiwatari kon, a NorixBlack, a Eri Mond Licht, a Pan d'Ithor, a alejandra, a Aráis, a arely Uchiha, a Alega-Sham, a Keyg, a Lokis for Potter, y a Paddly.

¡Ah! Me olvidaba... nada de esto es mío, Harry y Draco son de Rowling, y la canción de "el último" es de Warcry.

Otra cosa que me olvidaba... Esto es Slash, más concretamente Draco/Harry. Esto sobretodo va por un review que recibí, que me decía que ni Harry ni Draco eran gays, tiene razón, pero de ilusión también se vive.

**EL ÚLTIMO**

_El cielo infinito contempla   
el despertar de una nueva era,  
aquella en que todo lo bello   
renacerá para no morir.  
_

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo es la cosa más triste que le pueda pasar a uno. Sin embargo, todo y encontrarse solo, Draco sentía el aroma de Harry por toda la habitación, por todo su cuerpo.

**- Harry...**

Draco intento levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo le parecía de hierro, muy pesado, sin duda por el hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin moverse. La angustia recorrió su cuerpo, se notaba débil, y eso era algo que no soportaba. Un nombre salio de sus labios pidiendo ayuda.

**- Harry...**

Él fue su luz en las tinieblas en que había estado sumergido.

**- ¡Señor Malfoy¡Gracias a Dios que ha despertado!** - y la vista de Draco se enfoco en la enfermera que venía corriendo con la varita para hacerle unas pruebas, Draco se tenso desconfiado, y la enfermera lo notó, por eso paró en seco y se aproximo caminando tranquilamente - **Voy a hacerle unas pruebas, estése quieto durante unos momentos. **

**- Así que no murió **- murmuro Draco mientras aspiraba el aire con el aroma de su Harry - **esta vivo.**

**- ¿Se refiere al Señor Potter?** - pregunto la enfermera mientras agitaba la varita sobre el cuerpo del recién despertado, pero cuando intento tocar el cuerpo de Draco este se tenso y la aparto bruscamente.

**- ¡No me toque!**

**- Tranquilícese Señor Malfoy** - y cuando vio que el brillo asesino de los ojos de Draco se apaciguaba continuo con la conversación - **No, usted salvo al Señor Potter. Ha estado viniendo cada día a visitarlo, quedándose a su lado en todo momento, quizás porque se sintiera culpable...** - pensó en voz alta la enfermera.

**- Quizás...** - pero Draco esbozo una sonrisa, y la enfermera se tranquilizo ante este gesto, nadie podía saber como despertaba la persona sometida a esta maldición. Ahora tenía que evaluar su estado mental, e informar a los profesores, y todo antes de que ningún alumno le viese.

Draco seguía con su imperceptible sonrisa en la boca. Que poco conocían a Harry todos los demás, Harry no era el tipo de chico que se quedara quieto dejando que los remordimientos le vencieran, cogiendo la mano de la persona inconsciente esperando que despertara. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Harry hubiera hecho lo imposible para despertarlo, pero era Draco...

_**- No soy ninguna indefensa doncella a la que hayas de salvar, así que tranquilízate Potter** - y así lo hizo Harry ante las palabras duras que Draco le dirigía, y sobretodo porque lo había llamado por el apellido - **No eres todopoderoso, hay cosas que ni tu puedes arreglar, una de ellas es mi hueso roto. **_

_**- Pero Draco...**_

**_- No ha sido culpa tuya que yo me cayera de la escoba, YO hice un mal movimiento, fue MI decisión intentar esa jugada._**

_**- Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Hice mal en sugerirte que jugáramos al Quidditch por la noche.**_

_**- Yo acepte, así que deja de parecer un cachorrito a punto de llorar y vete a dormir a tu torre. Iré a ver a la enfermera y le diré alguna mentira que no me podrá rebatir** - entonces Draco sonrió y le beso brevemente en la boca - **Anda ve, yo me ocupo de esto**._

**- Parece que físicamente esta bien, pero todavía me quedan unas pruebas para hacerle. **

**- No puedo moverme.**

**- Es normal en una persona que ha estado en coma, tardaras un tiempo en volver a caminar con normalidad. Habrás de hacer ejercicios.**

**- ¿Qué clase de ejercicios?**

Porque Draco tenía unos en mente algunos. Necesitaba con urgencia sentir a Harry, saber con seguridad que este era el mundo real, no el mundo de sus pesadillas, y eso solo lo sabría al lamer la piel de Harry, al besar su labios, hundirse en su carne. Tan pronto consiguiera levantarse se escaparía de la enfermería y se colaría en Gryffindor, sorprendería a Harry en su cama y le haría el amor durante horas. Aunque también le gustaría volverle a hacerle el amor en la butaca favorita de Harry, en medio de la Sala Común.

_**- ¿Cómo has entrado Draco?** - le pregunto Harry a su Slytherin, que estaba cómodamente sentado leyendo un libro, Draco sólo sonrió misteriosamente - **Supongo que nunca me lo dirás. Estas en mi butaca favorita, anda hazme un sitio.**_

**_- Puedes sentarte encima mío._**

_**- ¿De verdad? -** le pregunto Harry picadamente, pero no espero su respuesta. Rápidamente se sentó en sus rodillas, cara a cara y le beso. Cogió el libro de las manos de Draco y lo tiro, y las manos de Draco estaban en su cintura, en sus caderas, y Draco acerco el cuerpo de Harry todo lo que pudo al suyo - **Alguien podría encontrarnos... la sala común no es el mejor sitio para hacer esto, aunque sean estas horas de la madrugada.**_

_**- Eso lo hace más excitante ¿no crees¿No tienes calor?** - dijo sacándole a Harry la parte de arriba de su pijama, y besando el pecho de su novio - **El verano ya ha comenzado y hace mucho calor... te tendremos que quitar también la parte de debajo...**_

_**- ¿A que has venido? **- le pregunto Harry entre gemidos - **espero que no vuelva a ser el insomnio...**_

_**- Eres un buen remedio, me dejas tan agotado que después puedo dormir tranquilamente **- le respondió Draco también entre gemidos._

**_- ¿Y me has enviado una notita sólo para esto? Por una vez que consigo dormir bien..._**

_**- ¿Te arrepientes de que te haya despertado?**_

_**- En absoluto.**_

**- ¡Señor Malfoy!** - entonces Draco concentro su atención en la enfermera - **Se perdió en su mente... vaya, le ha subido la temperatura, guarde reposo, no trate de moverse, anotare esto para saber si es por culpa de la maldición. Duerma ahora.**

Pero Draco tenía miedo de volverse a dormir, de volver a hundirse en aquel mundo, así que sólo desvió la vista para ver, a través de la ventana, caer las hojas de los árboles.

Oyó a la chimenea chispear, y la presencia de alguien entrar en la habitación, pero le era igual, sabía que no era Harry, y él era el único al que quería ver. Pero el sonido de la voz del director hizo que se interesase por la conversación e intento escuchar, pero las palabras le llegaban amortizadas.

**- ...despertado... físicamente bien, mentalmente... **

**- ...silencio... nadie...quedarse...**

**- ...no se mueve... temperatura... no crecerá...**

No crecerá...

No crecerá...

Uno de los desprecios que siempre le habían echado en cara, su altura. Su padre le miraba desde arriba, con su mirada de acero, maldiciendo siempre que su hijo fuese el más bajo de su clase, que tuviera ese aspecto delicado. El último verano había conseguido alcanzar la altura de su madre, y habría estado orgulloso de ello, si su tía no hubiera estado entrenándolo para ser mortífago, recriminándole siempre su aspecto de niña, y de que todavía no llegaba a su altura, ni nunca llegaría. De que cuando Lucius saliera de Azkaban, este y Narcisa tendrían otro hijo, alguien digno de llevar los apellidos Malfoy y Black.

En esos momentos la furia le hervía por dentro, y sentía que podría lanzarle el Avada Kedavra a su tía y matarla. Pero eso no ayudaría en su situación, así que simplemente recordaba aquella frase que Harry le había dicho un día.

**_- Las mejores cosas vienen en cajas pequeñas._**

_**- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir esa frase, que deduzco que es muggle?**_

**_- Los dos somos los chicos más pequeños del curso, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestro poder sea pequeño._**

_**- Déjate de modestias, tu sabes que eres uno de los magos más poderosos de la Inglaterra actual. Yo soy poderoso porque sigo mi propia regla "el saber es poder" tengo las mejores notas de Hogwarts, déjame acabar la frase **- dijo Draco cuando vio que Harry iba a hablar - **después de Granger. Es por eso que los Slytherins me respetan.**_

_**- Eres pequeño pero eres poderoso, no se puede decir lo mismo de Crabble y Goyle.**_

**_- No estés tan seguro. Tu frase también se podría aplicar a la Comadreja, es el chico más alto de nuestro curso._**

_**- ¡Eh! Deja a Ron fuera, aunque no lo parezca es inteligente. Sus notas no son ejemplares, pero las mías tampoco lo son.**_

**_- En absoluto lo son, quizás sea porque eres un poco más bajo que yo._**

**_- ¡Eh! Tu eres más bajo que yo. Además, tus zapatos llevan tacón._**

**_- ¡No llevan tacón! simplemente no son totalmente planos. ¡Y tu te estas poniendo de puntillas!_**

Nunca había sido tan feliz como en esa época. A pesar de que la guerra se encrudecía afuera del castillo, a pesar de las miradas de terror que le lanzaban los otros estudiantes, y de los murmullos asustados de las otras casas, de los rumores que circulaban acerca de su persona, a pesar de haber perdido toda la herencia de su padre, se sentía completo, como sino necesitara nada más.

Quizás había sido esa aura de felicidad que desprendía sin poderlo evitar la que había hecho que los otros Slytherins se quedaran junto a él. Porque todos ellos tenían el futuro incierto, tenían un miedo que no podían demostrar, a que se les exigiera cosas que no fueran capaces de hacer, miedo a morir, pero lo afrontaban con la cabeza bien alta, desterrando su miedo a lo más profundo de ellos mismos.

Draco también temía por Harry, miedo de que pudieran utilizarlo para llegar a Harry, pero la presencia de este hacia que olvidara todo sus temores, hacía que se volviera un poco Gryffindor, insensato, pero no podía, ni quería evitarlo. Y la felicidad de un beso le duraba horas, tiempo en el que los Slytherins lo rodeaban buscando su misma seguridad.

* * *

_Jamás pude imaginar que vería  
el fin de los tiempos;  
hoy ya no hay dolor,  
pena o maldad...  
_

El profesor Snape entro en la enfermería cargando una caja llena de pociones. Sus pasos eran apresurados, no había parado de correr desde que su chimenea se había incendiado para revelar la cara de Dumbledore y le había anunciado que Draco Malfoy había despertado. Su alumno preferido estaba aparentemente bien.

**- Buenos días, Señor Malfoy.**

**- Buenos días Profesor Snape.**

La enfermera Pomfrey tenía razón, Snape había visto como Draco se tensaba al verlo, como Draco no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos con sus ojos nerviosos. Había que saber como estaba mentalmente.

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**- Bien.**

Tan parco de palabras como siempre.

**- Le he traído varias pociones para estimular sus músculos, así recuperara la movilidad antes. **

**- Bien. Estoy ansioso por levantarme de aquí, tengo ganas de recuperar mi vida normal.**

**- Ahora que ha despertado será restituido como prefecto y como capitán de Quidditch. Además, si hace lo que la enfermera le dice, podrá volver a jugar para el partido contra Gryffindor. Esperemos que vuelva a ganar este año.**

**- El año pasado gane porque Potter no se encontraba bien.**

Snape levanto una ceja ¿Draco afirmando que Potter era bueno? Además, la mirada de Draco se había perdido en algún punto por encima de Severus.

_Draco por fin lo había conseguido, tenía la Snitch en su mano. Pero su felicidad no era completa, Potter había jugado muy mal, además había visto las profundas ojeras que tenía. Había oído rumores de que sufría de insomnio. Ninguna novedad, en estos tiempos en el que cualquier día podría ser el Gran Ataque a Hogwarts y todos podrían morir, casi todo el castillo sufría de insomnio._

_Pero, al parecer, el insomnio de Potter tenía otra fuente. Así lo había dicho el Gryffindor en la carta que le envió. Una carta donde reconocía estar enamorado de Draco. Una hermosa carta que hizo que Draco mirara a Potter inquieto. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía la carta¿Lo había besado aquel día porque estaba enamorado de él? Hacia tanto que nadie había besado a Draco... Pero Draco no estaba enamorado de Potter._

_O eso creía él._

_Porque al ver caer a Harry desde su escoba, su corazón se estremeció. Y lo comprendió. Él también se había enamorado de Harry, en esos momentos en que su vida era completamente gris, las notitas y las discusiones, y el día en que jugaron en el baño de prefectos habían sido pequeñas alegrías que se habían convertido en parte de su vida, quizás por eso le había hecho tanto daño de lo besara sin ninguna explicación._

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco?** - le pregunto Snape sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

_**- Hasta que yo muera...**_

_**- Pero no morirás.**_

- **¿No tiene usted una teoría?** - pregunto Draco desconfiado

- **Tengo una respecto a porque lo hiciste, pero es mejor que quede en mi mente.**

Snape vio como su alumno lo miraba amenazante, pero no aparto los ojos hasta que entro la enfermera Pomfrey y lo echo porque le subía la tensión a su paciente. Snape salio estando seguro de una cosa: las pesadillas que había experimentado durante esos dos meses habían acrecentado el carácter de por si ya desconfiado de Draco.

Draco lo observo irse sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del profesor. Durante tanto tiempo había sido su profesor favorito, y una de las pocas personas en las que había confiado, pero luego de la resurrección de Voldemort y de que se enamorara de Harry había pasado a ser un enemigo más, al igual que lo había pasado a ser su familia. El verano había sido un infierno sin poder ver a Harry, y teniendo que actuar como un futuro mortífago ante su madre y su tía, y también ante Snape, que a veces se pasaba por su mansión para ver como estaba.

Y en la batalla final volvió a cambiar su percepción de este hombre. Un espía que se había puesto de parte de Dumbledore. Alguien que había mentido al Lord y a sus propios compañeros Slytherins como Draco había hecho. La guerra había acabado y ya no habrían más mentiras, los dos habían descubierto del bando en el que estaban, pero Draco no podía volver a confiar en el hombre. Había sido un ejemplo a seguir para muchos Slytherins, pero todo eso había sido una farsa. Nadie más volvería a confiar en él.

Al igual que nadie volvería a confiar en Draco. Ningún Slytherin, ninguno de sus amigos.

* * *

_Tan sólo siento la calma  
que asola la ciudad  
donde nadie habita ya...  
y en mi corazón, la nostalgia  
recuerda viejos tiempos..._

**- Tómese esta poción. El profesor Snape la preparo expresamente para usted**

**- ¿No puedo recibir ninguna visita?**

**- Por el momento no.**

**_- Tómese esta poción. Tiene solamente un leve constipado, no es nada._**

_**- Pero no querrá que aparezca en público estornudando, molestaría a los profesores que dan la clase - **dijo Draco con una dulce ironía._

_**- La culpa es suya por salir a pasear con esta lluvia que cae.**_

_**- Este maldito dolor de cabeza no cesa.**_

_El dolor de cabeza había revivido con renovadas fuerzas al encontrarse con Potter debajo de la lluvia. Una carta de su madre con palabras nada agradables había hecho que se pusiera furioso y destrozara su habitación, su padre seguía en Azkaban y su madre le reprochaba no haber hecho bien su trabajo en la Brigada de Umbridge. Nada queda en pie en su habitación, pero su ira seguía allí, así que había salido de Slytherin y del castillo, y dejo que la lluvia cayera por su cuerpo, que arrastrara la furia que aun le quedaba, y justo cuando la tensión había desaparecido noto una sombra delante suyo._

_La furia regreso, y miro desafiantemente a los ojos de aquel que tenía delante suyo, y vio que eran verdes, y que aquellos ojos pertenecían a Potter._

_- **Te estas mojando** - observo Harry._

_**- Tu también.**_

_Draco estaba confuso. No entendía que hacia Potter plantado allí delante hablándole casi amistosamente. El dolor de cabeza volvió y decidió darse media vuelta e ir a la enfermería sin intentar comprender lo que allí había pasado._

**- ¿Alguien ha venido a verme aunque no le hayan dejado pasar? Solo quiero saber si ha venido alguien.**

**- Sus amigos vinieron, pero las visitas están prohibidas de momento, así que se tuvieron que ir.**

Pero Draco sabía que la enfermera le mentía. No le miraba y sus manos habían temblado levemente al darle la poción. Nadie había venido a verle, seguramente porque no habían anunciado que había despertado. Todos debían creer que seguía en coma.

* * *

No aguantaba más, necesitaba a Harry, sentir su olor. Una carcajada resonó en la enfermería, y la enfermera le miro intentando evaluar su estado mental. Que riera sin razones no era muy buena señal.

**- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Malfoy?**

**- Si, solo recordaba las palabras que alguien me dijo una vez hace tiempo.**

La enfermera se relajo, bien, eso era más normal.

_**- Me gustaría respirar siempre este olor - **solía decir Harry mientras ponía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Draco, cosa que hacia que Draco se relajara. Sentir la respiración de Harry en su cuello era una de las cosas que más adoraba de Harry, era como si todo lo demás desapareciera, solo existían ellos dos en aquellos momentos._

Se relajaba con Harry, sentía que cuando no estaba a su lado no estaba tranquilo, se pasaba pensando donde debía estar. Que diferente a aquellos primeros momentos de su relación, en que Potter no dejaba de mirarlo y él se enfurecía por ello.

_**- Draco... Potter te esta mirando** - le dijo Theodore mientras almorzaban._

_- **Ya lo veo** - y entonces le envió una mirada glacial._

_- **Draco... Potter esta mirándote ¿no?** - le dijo Pansy en clase de pociones_

_- **Eso parece** - y quiso incomodarlo mirándolo fijamente, pero Potter le mantuvo la mirada._

_**- Draco... **_

_**- Ya lo se, Blaise, ya lo se, Potter me esta mirando.**_

**_- Y ¿Por qué?_**

**_- ¡No tengo ni idea!_**

"_Como no dejes de mirarme Potter, voy a cortarte a cachitos y haré que los elfos te cocinen" "¡Potter! Deja de mirarme, o te colgare desnudo de los aros de Quidditch" "Potter voy a enterrarte vivo si no dejas de mirarme" Y un día Potter le respondió en el reverso de una de sus notitas._

_Y eso fue el principio. Porque a partir de ese día la vida de Draco comenzó a girar en torno a la de Harry de forma diferente a como había girado hasta entonces. Le divertían las notitas que iban al reverso de sus propias notitas._

**- ¿Quiere algún calmante Señor Malfoy? Se le ve cansado. Quizás deba dormir un poco.**

**- Estoy bien** - dijo bruscamente.

**- No ha dormido, he visto que ha fingido hacerlo cuando ha venido Dumbledore, si es necesario le daré poción para dormir sin soñar, pero debe dormir.**

_**- Debes dormir, deja de estudiar ya Draco.**_

_**- Tengo que aprobar este curso.**_

**_- Yo tengo otra idea de lo que podrías hacer, algo mas productivo ¿sabes?_**

**_- No me tientes Harry, porque estamos en medio de exámenes, y como no consiga las notas..._**

_**- Por mucho que estudies ahora no vas a superar a Hermione.**_

**_- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!_**

_**- No superaras a Hermione...**_

_**- No te he dicho que no digas eso - **dijo Draco abalanzándose encima de Harry_

_**- Y ahora que ya te has levantado ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de mas provecho? - **ronroneo Harry ondulándose de modo que ambas caderas se tocaron._

**_- Claro._**

_Y momentos después Harry se retorcía encima de la cama porque tenía las manos de Draco haciéndole cosquillas en todas las partes de su cuerpo._

**- Señor Malfoy ¡Tómeselo!**

**- ¡No se acerque!**

**- ¡Inmobilus!** - y la enfermera le obligo a tomar la poción, mientras Draco intentaba por todos los medios de moverse, pero el hechizo se lo impedía.

Odiaba sentirse débil, y en aquel momento lo sentía. Tanto como se había sentido en sus pesadillas. Cuando despertase huiría de la enfermería.

Y justo antes de que a Draco se le cerraran los ojos recordó que al final si que habían "jugado" en la cama y que no habían estudiado en absoluto.

_No... ésto no es real...  
es una visión o tan sólo un sueño.   
Esta calma no es tranquilidad,  
sólo hedor a muerte.  
_

* * *

**- ¡Quiero salir¡No pueden retenerme aquí!**

**- Cálmese Señor Malfoy, todavía le hemos de hacer unas pruebas** - intentaba razonar la Enfermera Pomfrey - **No esta cuerdo** - le informo la Enfermera Pomfrey en voz baja al profesor Snape.

- **Draco** - el Profesor Snape lo retenía en la camilla aguantando con sus manos los hombros de su alumno - **la enfermera Pomfrey no volverá a lanzarte ningún hechizo, así que cálmate, cálmate** - pero Draco seguía revolviéndose, y Severus acerco su boca al oído de Draco - **Eres un Slytherin, compórtate como tal, cuando antes les des lo que quieren antes saldrás de aquí****y ver a "ése" **- y Draco se quedo quieto - **Buen chico. Ahora, Enfermera Pomfrey espero que no vuelva a hechizar a mi alumno, debe recordar que es considerado como un héroe de la guerra, al Profeta no le gustaría saber lo que le ha hecho.**

El profesor Snape salio de la enfermería con la cabeza bien alta y la túnica ondeando detrás suyo, y la enfermera se fue mirando a Draco de reojo, pero cuando vio que no se movía se encerró en su despacho furiosa ¡Snape la había amenazado!

De repente un Ploff se escucho a su lado y una magdalena de chocolate apareció a su lado junto a una carta. Sabia de quien era, y fue por eso que sus manos le temblaban al abrir el sobre.

"¿Estas despierto¡Merlín! He enviado a Dobby a escondidas a la enfermería al ver que no me dejaban entrar y me ha dicho que ya has despertado. Mi Draco, que ganas tengo de verte... de ver tus ojos plateados y perderme en ellos. De besarte y ver como me respondes, de reírnos juntos... y de ir a Hogsmeade, la guerra ya ha acabado y ya no hay excusas para no ir, de pasear por sus calles... Mejor dejo de escribir y te envió la carta ya, tengo ganas de leer tu contestación, de ver tus letras de retorcidas formas, las he notado tanto a faltar... dos meses leyendo las notitas que nos escribimos tanto tiempo atrás... dos meses recordando cuanto te amo... Dobby te traerá también una pluma, escríbeme de vuelta"

No era una carta muy romántica y empalagosa, y lo agradecía, porque sino hubiera pensado en que le habían cambiado a su Harry. Su Harry. Podía volver a pensar en él al margen de las pesadillas que la maldición le había hecho ver. Su Harry. Su Harry. Un cosquilleo en el estomago le hizo estremecerse y comenzó a escribir en el reverso de aquella carta.

"Ya he despertado Mi Harry, te necesito. No me dejan salir, Mi Harry, Mi Harry, me gusta saborear estas palabras en mi mente, me gusta escribirlas ahora, y las diré cuando te tenga delante mío. Ven a mi, Ven a por mi. Quiero verte, y yo también quiero besarte"

Bien, tampoco podía considerarse una carta romántica, pero seguía teniendo los pensamientos demasiado embotados, recién acababa de despertar de un coma de dos meses, no estaba lo suficiente despejado para escribir palabras románticas.

* * *

_Hoy, las estrellas son la única luz  
que alumbra mis miedos.  
Sé que ya no hay nada a lo que temer,  
porque todo ha muerto.  
Señor... si es tu voluntad,  
mándame al mismo infierno.  
_

No le dejaban ver a Harry, y sentía la misma agonía que en verano, cuando tenía que disimular delante su madre y su tía que era el mortífago perfecto, cuando tenía que esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba por la boca cada vez que pensaba en Harry recordando siempre de cerrar su mente, ni siquiera en la oscuridad de su habitación sentía el secreto de su relación con Harry completamente a salvo. Se dormía deseando despertar como aquella vez.

_Una maravillosa sensación le estaba arrancando el sueño. Alguien besaba su boca. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le besara... _

_Sus padres nunca habían sido muy afectuosos, por eso de pequeño nunca había recibido besos de ellos, sólo los de compromiso cuando había gente delante. Conforme había crecido había besado la mano de algunas distinguidas señoras, su primer beso había sido cuando Theodore le dio un beso cuando este vino con su padre a tratar algunos asuntos con Lucius. Los dos niños se habían quedado a solas y Draco le ofreció un dulce y Theodore quiso agradecérselo besándole como había visto hacer a sus padres, los dos apenas tenían cinco años y una visión de la realidad un poco distorsionada._

_Draco había quedado confuso cuando entro a Hogwarts y vio a una pareja de sexto besarse apasionadamente. Draco quiso probarlo, así que convenció a Theodore, aquello fueron pruebas de niños inexpertos. Después vino Pansy, su mejor amiga, nada más. Algunas chicas y chicos sin importancia siguieron en la lista de quien había besado, todos ellos Slytherins o Ravenclaws, por supuesto. Otro lío con Pansy y luego el desastre._

_Su padre en Azkaban, y nadie queriendo ser considerado su pareja, y su querida Pansy enamorada de Blaise._

_Hacia tanto que nadie le besaba que Draco se rindió a esa sensación, y despertando de su sueño se encontró con Potter que le besaba con los ojos cerrados._

_¡Potter! Potter se estaba burlando de él, nadie se había atrevido a besarlo sin su permiso, y ahora Potter lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se volvieron de acero, y entonces Potter decidió acabar el beso y abrir los ojos._

_Potter se sobresalto y cayo hacia atrás. Draco quería matarlo, y sus ojos desprendían esa situación, ni siquiera la torpeza del Gryffindor, ni el tartamudeo tan ridículo hizo que se riera de él como habría hecho en otras ocasiones._

_**- Yo... lo siento... no quería... bueno, si quería, pero no de esta manera, yo...**_

_Y luego Potter se había ido corriendo. _

_Potter podía irse preparando porque se iba a vengar._

Que ridícula le parecía ahora la venganza, amargándole los dulces y agriándole la leche. Todavía se preguntaba si realmente había querido hacerle daño a Harry. Habían tantas otras maneras de vengarse que podrían haberle herido tanto.

Y se había conformado con la explicación que Harry le había enviado a continuación. Una carta donde explicaba que estaba enamorado de Draco, todas las sensaciones que sentía Harry al verle, y que Draco todavía guardaba en el agujero debajo de la losa de su habitación, junto con todas las otras cartas y notitas.

Quizás había confiado a la primera porque realmente deseaba enamorarse. Ni siquiera ahora tenía la respuesta a toda esta confusión.

* * *

Una discusión en el exterior de la enfermería llamo la atención de Draco sacándolo de su ensoñación.

**- Lo siento, Señor Potter, no puede entrar, ha habido complicaciones en el estado del Señor Malfoy.**

**- Quiero entrar, sé que esta despierto.**

Draco se estremeció al volver a escuchar la voz de Harry. Se había vuelto un poco más ronca, justo como cuando acababa de despertar. Quería que hablara más, quería oírle.

**- No se como se ha enterado de eso, pero no puede entrar a verle, el director ha prohibido la visita de alumnos para el señor Malfoy hasta que estemos seguros de su recuperación.**

**- Tonterías, quiero verle.**

**- No, Señor Potter, son ordenes del director.**

**- Ya... Bueno, si son ordenes del director... Me voy.**

**- Que pase una buena tarde, Señor Potter.**

¿Harry se iba tan tranquilo¿Y la Enfermera estaba suspirando con alivio? No podía ni imaginarse lo que tramaba el Gryffindor.

Recordó las "cartas de desafió", todavía las tenía guardadas bajo una losa de su habitación en Slytherin. Nunca había imaginado que Harry hubiera sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

_Hacia unos días Granger había reprendido a Harry por utilizar a Dobby para enviar sospechosos mensajes junto a magdalenas de chocolate a la hora de almorzar, y todos lo habían oído. Y era eso lo que Draco le recordaba en todos momentos a Harry. Era divertido verlo enfuruñarse, Draco encontraba adorable ver los ojos verdes pasar a ser metalizados por el enfado, muchas veces había iniciado una tonta discusión para ver los ojos de Harry de ese color (y también porque las reconciliaciones eran muy apasionadas)_

_También él le reprendía su falta de imaginación por usar a Dobby, un pequeño error y todos podrían ver a Dobby entregándole la notita y la magdalena a Draco. Y todos sabrían que la "novia secreta" de Harry era Draco, porque corrían rumores acerca de la sonrisa tonta de Harry y de las notitas que escribía cuidándose de que nadie pudiera leerlas._

_Lo que Draco nunca le dijo a Harry era que las notas que le llegaban a Harry también eran entregadas por un elfo domestico. Pero Draco había vivido toda su vida con elfos domésticos bajo su mando y sabía utilizar su magia, ordenaba al elfo que se volviera invisible, que hiciera remolinos de aire y demás cosas por el estilo. Además Kreacher era muy leal a Draco, y seguía sus ordenes a rajatabla con sumo gusto. Claro que si el elfo hubiera sabido lo que contenían las notas no hubiera estado tan dispuesto a obedecer ¡obedecer a un traidor a la sangre! _

_Entonces, una mañana, un Gryffindor de cuarto se planto delante de él mientras iba a almorzar. Le entrego un sobre y sólo le dijo dos palabras "Potter ganará". Pansy y Blaise estaban curiosos por saber que era lo que contenía el sobre, y Theodore le miraba intentando no mostrar interés, pero Draco fue lo suficientemente cauto para no abrir el sobre allí mismo._

"_Buenos Días. Te escribo esta carta para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y para decirte lo feliz que me has hecho en el mes que ha pasado desde que me dijiste que me querías"_

_Draco tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ocultar su sonrisa de enamorado ante todo el mundo._

_La siguiente carta que recibió fue en el pasillo mientras iba a Runas Antiguas. Siempre se había preguntado como había conseguido Harry que un Hufflepuff de segundo se acercara al príncipe de las serpientes sin echarse a temblar._

"_Me gusta el plateado de tus ojos, plata liquida en algunos momentos, y frío acero en otros. Tus ojos que me miran y me hacen temblar"_

_¿Tus ojos que me miran y me hacen temblar? Draco rió divertido, Harry era un Gryffindor, no se podía esperar gran poesía de él. Eso no quiere decir que al leerlo Draco no sintiera mariposas en el estomago, si que las sintió, y muchas._

_Había una pelea entre Gryffindors y Slytherins en uno de los pasillos al mediodía, y Draco como buen prefecto fue directo a detenerla y a quitar puntos a Gryffindor. No tardo en descubrir el motivo de la pelea._

_- **Aquí tienes la carta hurón.**_

_**- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un prefecto** - dijo Draco saboreando el gusto de quitar puntos a las otras casas, y a la vez curioso por saber que contenía la carta._

**_- Que sepas que Harry te ganará._**

_**- ¡Ganará Draco!** - respondió furioso uno de su misma casa._

_- **¿Ganaré?** - se pregunto Draco. Al parecer ese era el motivo de la pelea, pero no sabían a que se refería._

_- **El duelo. Las cartas de desafió te están siendo entregadas, y Harry explica en cada una de ellas los motivos por los que te desafía.**_

_**- Si, eso ponen** - dijo Draco intentando contener una carcajada. Si todos supieran lo que realmente ponían las cartas..._

"_Me gusta olerte. No hay perfume más perfecto que el que de ti emana"_

_La siguiente carta le llego de manos de Padma Patil, en la clase de Encantamientos que compartían con los Ravenclaws._

"_Me gusta oír tu voz, es tan diferente según el humor del que estés... me gusta cuando te acercas y me susurras a la oreja y yo me sobresalto para relajarme al instante al sentir tus brazos mientras me rodean"_

_La gran sorpresa se la llevo cuando una carta le llego en las manos de un Slytherin. _

_- **Estoy seguro que ganaras Draco** - le dijo el chico, y Draco le sonrió con suficiencia, mientras le cogía la carta. Pero por dentro estaba como un flan, esperando de que ningún Slytherin se diera cuenta de ello o sacarían conclusiones demasiado acertadas._

"_Me gusta saborear tus labios, no hay nada que se le pueda comparar, hace algo más de un mes en que te bese en aquella terraza y me he vuelto adicto al sabor de tu boca"_

_Fue Zacharias Smith quien le entrego la siguiente carta, otro Hufflepuff y además era el más cotilla de todos. ¿Cómo lo convenció Harry para que le entregara la carta sin haberla leído? Otro misterio, pero lo cierto es que Smith le entrego la carta silenciosamente ¿Harry le había echado la maldición Imperius?_

"_Me gusta cuando estas tenso y me dejas masajearte la espalda, tu cara de placer y tu boca medio abierta me tientan como tienta un dulce a los niños"_

_Draco volvió a reírse ¿Cómo tienta un dulce a los niños? Realmente Harry no era un poeta. Pero volviéndose a leer todas las cartas que había recibido se dio cuenta de que eran especialmente sensuales, que al leerlas, se estaba poniendo duro._

_Hacia tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie... y en estos momentos sólo quería a Harry, quería tenerlo delante suyo y besarlo y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Pero Harry nunca había estado con ningún chico, y según los rumores tampoco con una chica, ya que Patil, su anterior novia, pertenecía a una familia muy conservadora. Y sólo hacia un mes que salían, y Draco no quería forzarlo a nada para lo que no estuviera preparado._

_La ultima carta le llego a manos del propio Harry a la hora de cenar, cuando chocaron a propósito, evitando así que los profesores se dieran cuenta. Pero este choque no paso desapercibido para ningún alumno, ya que todos estaban enterados del duelo que se celebraría próximamente entre esos dos._

"_Hoy a las doce en la terraza donde te bese por primera vez" _

_Draco tuvo que usar todo su poder aterrorizante para que los Slytherins no le arrebataran la carta, ni para que mirasen por encima de su hombro intentando saber el contenido. También tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar que se le apareciera una sonrisa tonta en la cara._

_Y en aquella terraza también hicieron el amor por primera vez, y no por última._

_En cuanto al resultado del duelo, los dos respondían lo mismo a todos los que se lo preguntaban._

_**- Gane yo.**_

* * *

_No... esto no es real...  
es una visión o tan sólo un sueño.  
Esta calma no es tranquilidad,  
sólo hedor a muerte._

Se había iniciado una discusión en el exterior de la Enfermería, habían gritos, y se notaba que la enfermera no podía controlar todo este embrollo.

**- Señorita Granger no puede pasar, tampoco usted Señorita Parkinson, eso, váyanse corriendo...**

¿Pansy estaba allí fuera! Al parecer se había ido.

**- Señor Goldstein quieto ahí, es sólo un rumor, el señor Malfoy no ha despertado. Exactamente Smith es sólo un rumor. Slytherins espero no tener que llamar al profesor Snape...**

**- ¡Draco!**

Y Draco sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en el alfeizar de su ventana. Las mariposas en el estomago, y por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un Harry igual de tembloroso.

**- Mi Harry... Has venido a por mi...**

**- Claro que si...**

Apenas un metro los separaba, pero Harry no se acercaba, se limitaba a contemplar embelesado a Draco, a ver sus facciones llenas de vida otra vez. Y a Draco le pasaba lo mismo, habían sido dos meses sin verle, dos malditos meses.

**- ¡Todos a sus salas comunes!** - era la voz del director que les hizo volver a la realidad.

- **Hemos de irnos** - susurro Harry

- **No puedo moverme, apenas puedo usar las manos, y las piernas...**

**- Espera que te cojo** - y Harry paso sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo levanto - **has adelgazado en estos dos meses, antes cuando te cargaba a la cama pesabas más...**

**- Era tu impresión, estábamos los dos demasiado ansiosos para fijarnos en si el otro pesaba mucho o no.**

**- Por cierto** - dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca - **¿Quién dijo** "**_No soy ninguna indefensa doncella a la que hayas de salvar"?_**

**- Cállate Potter - **y los dos se rieron **- ¿Y donde esta tu maravilloso corcel blanco?**

**- En este caso será una Saeta de Fuego.**

**- Suficientemente buena para salvarme** - dijo Draco mientras salían por la ventana.

Momentos después Dumbledore y la Enfermera Pomfrey entraban y se encontraban con la habitación completamente vacía.

**- No podemos salir volando por encima de los muros del castillo, tendremos que usar alguno de los pasadizos secretos, el más rápido ahora es el que hay debajo del sauce boxeador.**

**- ¿Cabremos los dos?**

**- Si, es el más ancho, y el más directo, aunque es un poco mohoso y sucio. Lo siento Draco, lo he preparado todo tan rápidamente que no me ha dado tiempo de entrar en Slytherin y coger tus cosas, tendrás que vestirte con mi ropa, he hecho un hechizo para hacer mi baúl más pequeño, lo llevo en el bolsillo.**

**- No importa¿Cómo despistaremos a los profesores?**

**- Los alumnos se encargaran de ello. Ha sido esparcir el rumor de que habías despertado y todos han ido a la enfermería. Siento decirte que he tenido que confesárselo a Ron y Hermione, ellos me han ayudado. Hermione** **estaba delante de la enfermería incitando a los alumnos a entrar y Ron estará abriendo el pasadizo secreto.**

**- ¿Y como se lo han tomado?**

**- Se han quedado perplejos, Ron estaba blanco, no creo que lo hayan asimilado todavía, pero han accedido a ayudarme, y al parecer Ginny sospechaba algo...**

**- ¿Qué!**

**- Instinto de mujer, según ella. Ya llegamos...hay demasiada gente allí abajo.**

- **¿Los profesores? Al parecer nuestra romántica huida ha acabado aquí.**

**- Nunca fuiste muy buen buscador si no eres capaz de ver quien son.**

**- Creo que preferiría que fueran los profesores**

**- ¿Miedo Draco? Eso no es de Slytherins.**

**- Si que es de Slytherins, los que se enfrentan a todo y a todos sois los Gryffindors** - dijo Draco mientras aterrizaban.

**- ¡Potter¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a Draco? -** grito Blaise mientras ayudaba a Draco a no caerse.

**- Draco...** - dijo Pansy mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su mejor amigo - **como te he notado a faltar**.

Harry se mantuvo a su lado, aguantándolo para que no se cayera, mientras veía a Draco intercambiar saludos y abrazos con sus amigos. Draco estaba feliz por ello, porque siguieran siendo sus amigos a pesar de haberles ocultado tantas cosas, y Harry se alegraba.

**- Siento interrumpir, pero se acercan los profesores** - dijo Harry señalando a la lejanía donde se veían a varias figuras acercarse - **necesitamos toda la ventaja que podamos.**

**- Adiós Harry **- se despidieron con un abrazo Hermione, Ron y Ginny - **te veremos en navidad.**

**- Escríbeme Draco, escribid los dos** - les decía Pansy.

- **Más te vale que Draco este bien cuando lo vuelva a ver o aprenderé el Avada Kedavra solo para echártelo Potter.**

**- Ten Draco** - y Theodore le daba un baúl en miniatura, y unas cartas también en miniatura - **tu ropa, y las cartas que estaban debajo de la losa en tu habitación.**

**- ¿Cómo?** - pregunto Draco perplejo.

**- Nos conocemos desde pequeños ¿De verdad creíste que podías tener secretos conmigo?**

* * *

_No... esto no es real...  
No es tranquilidad..._

Habían desaparecido, todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían desaparecido. Los héroes de la guerra habían desaparecido.

El chico-que-venció y el chico-que-se-interpuso.

Todos los diarios se habían hecho eco de la noticia, por la mañana despertaba el durmiente, y por la tarde desaparecían los dos. ¿Por qué? Todos se lo preguntaban.

**- No había nada más que pudieran aprender aquí en Hogwarts, así que se fueran a investigar a otros lugares** - decían los Ravenclaws.

**- Ninguno de los dos querían ser famosos, querían una vida tranquila, en el campo quizás - **decían los Hufflepuffs.

- **El hurón lo secuestro ¡lo secuestro!** - decían los Gryffindors a todos los que querían escucharlos.

Los Slytherins también tenían sus propias teorías, pero cuando se les preguntaba se limitaban a sonreír picaramente.

Los mejores amigos de ambos chicos tenían opiniones muy diferentes uno de otros. Daban respuestas extrañas a los reporteros que les preguntaban.

**- ¿Eh? No, no sabemos donde esta** - decía Hermione sin perder la compostura.

**- ¿Eh? No, no quiero saber donde esta** - decía Ron al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía completamente roja, aunque nadie sabia si era de furia o de exceso de imaginación.

**- ¿Eh? Bueno, les puedo decir que están juntos, muy juntos** - decía Ginny mientras sonreía al imaginárselos.

-** Largo ¿Que si quiero hacer una declaración? Espero que escriban pronto o les echare un crutacius** - decía Pansy mientras posaba para la foto.

**- Largo ¿Que si quiero hacer una declaración? Si vuelvo a ver a Potter lo matare** - decía Blaise mientras estrangulaba al aire.

**- Largo ¿Que si quiero hacer una declaración? No, no quiero** - decía Theodore impasible.

**- ¡Noticia importante¡No os lo vais a creer¡Han visto a Harry y a Malfoy en Hogsmeade¡Paseaban cogidos de la mano!**

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado. Después de tanto tiempo escribiéndolo y viendo que no me salía, y que no me terminaba de gustar el resultado, pequeños párrafos escritos cada vez que podía, y hoy he escrito la mayoría del fic de un tirón. Lo dicho, no hay nada como la temporada de exámenes para que aumente la imaginación. Luego las notas van como van, claro. 


End file.
